wereworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper
Casper is a Hawklord who is the son of Count Vega and Lady Shah. Unlike common therianthropes, he gets his therianthropy from his mother, an avianthrope. History Rise of the Wolf Casper first appears on the Maelstrom after Vega captures Drew. He is first seen by Drew in part 5 chapter 3 of Rise of the Wolf, during which he is doing his job as lookout. However, his name is not mentioned until the Maelstrom is attacked by another pirate ship; these pirates wanted to capture Gretchen and bring her to Leopold themselves. During the fighting, two men decide to attack Casper, one of them cutting a deep gash into his back. Casper then falls off the ship, and Drew dives in and rescues him. At the end of the book, when Drew has been brought back to the Maelstrom, Casper bows, demonstrating his respect for him. Rage of Lions Casper again appears on the Maelstrom, this time in the middle of a chase. Vega sees him flailing his arms about in the Crow's Nest, and wonders why. Casper points at the ship they are chasing, and when his captain says that they will catch it, he tells him that there are others. Sure enough, when Vega looks, there are multiple ships flying the same flag as the one they were chasing-the black flag of Onyx. Shadow of the Hawk Casper continues to do his duties as the cabin boy and lookout of the Maelstrom throughout the book; however, he begins to grow suspicious of Hector, even telling Vega that he saw him use dark magick when the ship was attacked by Sirens(Casper was aware of everything during the attack because, as his captain said, he was too young to be affected by their song). He is also the first to discover that the White Isle is made of the bones of the dead--the undead attack him while he is on the island, but he is rescued by Count Vega and brought back to the Maelstrom by Duke Manfred. In Part Four, Chapter 6, when Hector attempts to murder Vega, he dives off the ship and saves him, helping him make his way to Moga. Storm of Sharks Drew finds Casper on the Cluster Isles, where he is planning to find a way to rescue his captain, Vega, from a floating sea tower. He is called "Skipper" by the children who are being forced to work on the Cluster Isles by Lord Ghul an his allies, because he tends to tell them what to do. Casper tells Drew that he's trying to rally the children of the Cluster Isles-they outnumber the men on the island, who were currently being led by Hackett, the Crablord. He tells Drew how he arrived there-how he saved Vega after Baron Hector stabbed him, how he and his captain fought beside Baron Bosa, and how Vega was eventually betrayed by Captain Mesner, who had had Vega serving as his first mate. Casper had managed to escape in a rowboat. He then proceeds to tell Drew about the sea fortress he and a few other boys found at the center of the Cluster Isles' crescent, and how he suspects that his captain and many others are being held prisoner there. He is interrupted by the sound of approaching guards. Casper goes out to deal with them, but is caught. Drew then comes out to save him, but Kit, one of the children of the Cluster Isles-and the one who had betrayed them-was killed. Casper considers killing one of the men, but Drew stops him before he can. Later on, Casper is seen storming Cutter's Keep by Drew's side. He and Drew have finally convinced the children of Cutter's Cove to fight back. After invading the keep, Casper helps Drew defeat Hackett by chopping off one of the Crablord's legs. In Part IV, chapter 1, Casper breaks in to the Kraken's sea fortress alongside Drew. The two swim to the garbage shoot, then climb up. He is next seen when Ghul captures him; the Kraken hopes to use him to convince Drew and Vega to surrender. Once Drew has freed Vega and the others, he tried to guide them to freedom...however, the Kraken intercepts them, pinning Vega to a wall with his tentacles. Drew prepares to attack, but Opal then enters the room, holding Casper. She threatens to kill him if Drew and Vega out up a fight. Drew wavers, and is about to drop his sword when Florimo(one of Vega's friends) and a bunch of other prisoners appear, all of them ready to fight. Drew, who now has the advantage, tells Opal to surrender, saying that he'll spare her if she does. He offers the same deal to all of the Krakenguard as well. Opal refuses, but many of the Krakenguard flee, some even turning on their former masters. Opal was about to try to escape with Casper when Drew began to chase her, forcing her to throw the boy to Ghul. It is at this point that Whitley, Figgis, and Baron Bosa enter, the Whalelord nearly destroying the room just by stepping in. The Kraken threatens to tear Casper in two if they try to attack, so Drew lunges at him and lops off one of the tentacles holding Casper, causing Casper to be sent flying over the open balcony. Vega is enraged, and attacks and kills Ghul. Vega is distraught, and collapses while crying. Florimo then pointed toward the balcony, hopping from one for to the other joyfully. Vega follows his finger, and sees Casper rising out of the smoke, held aloft by two hawk wings. Vega later reveals that Casper is his son; his mother was the Hawklady, Lady Shah. Once Casper is back on the Maelstrom with his captain--and, as he now knows, father--Florimo begins to teach him how to control his therianthropy. War of the Werelords Casper is first seen studying coastal maps under Florimo while the adults quarrel over how to reach Azra and the Bana Gap; as Vega flirts with Opal, he speaks to Drew of his father's charm, proud of his abilities. Then, when the Maelstrom engages the Bastian Empress in combat, he prevents Scorpio's escape by striking the Bastian sea marshal's face with a shortsword. After Vega realizes that Roby is the only port that he can access, he sails there and leaves Casper in charge of his ship, promising him a surprise upon his return. Casper does not appear again until Part VI, Chapter 2, when Vega convinces Baron Mervin to fight for Lyssia in the final battle against Bast; it is then that he is reunited with his mother, Lady Shah. However, it is not long before his family begins to fall apart again--Vega is stabbed with a silver dagger by Djogo, who was manipulated by Opal. Duke Bergan suggested that Vega did not die, and it is thought that Casper and Shah took him away so they could live together as a family. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Werehawk Category:Therians